


No Game No Life x Reader One-Shots

by WordsOfFate



Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Manga & Anime, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots from your favorite No Game No Life characters~





	No Game No Life x Reader One-Shots

It was your love for knowledge that not only saved you, but also led you down the path to meet the sole person who mattered in your life.

Though knowledge itself was limitless, the means to come by said knowledge wasn’t always an easy task. The old world was erased after the Great War came to an end and the new God, Tet, took power and created the race of Imanity. In this new world where winning games solved even the biggest disputes, information on any other topic seemed… pointless. As insignificant as it may be, reading every book you could get your hands on and absorbing the information provided was something you loved most.

You were practically alienated by other Imanities, those of which made gambling their sole purpose in life. In order to get stronger and acquire whatever they desired, they focussed every waking moment of their lives on honing their skills. Despite this, they never once thought to consider that perhaps their skills could improve tenfold not just by constant practice, but through learning as well.

Your passionate search for more knowledge, not just on your people but on other races as well, led you traveling all around Disboard, to several of the various nations you were free to visit. Very few of any of the other races were welcoming to an Imantity such as yourself, though you weren’t expecting anything different. As long as you were free to come and go as you pleased, icy stares wouldn’t do much to deter you away.

It was a lonely life, even if you were unable to realize it right away. Of course, there was sometimes one or two people from the nations you visited that didn’t mind striking up a conversation with you, though it was never anything long-lasting. On the road, it was always just you and your thoughts which wasn’t necessarily always a bad thing, yet you couldn’t help but wish for a companion, no matter who it was.

It took years of traveling but one day, your wish came true.

It was during your journey to Elven Gard that she appeared, seemingly from the heavens. She floated down from the sky, her cloud-white wings spread wide. Despite never seeing one in person, you knew right away that this gorgeous being was a Flugel. You froze, your eyes fixated on her all the way until she was finally on the ground. She carefully gave you a quick glance over before laughing.

“Is this some fool’s idea of a joke?” she sneered. “There’s no possibility that a mere Imanity could be this knowledgeable traveler I’ve been told about.”

You fiddled with the hem of your sleeve, unsure of how to respond. As enchanting as her looks were, you knew the Flugels were a race to be feared, even if violence was no longer prohibited.

“My apologies, but I’m not aware of this traveler you speak of. I only wish to collect the knowledge I can from each nation I visit,” you replied, hoping she would be content with your answer.

Narrowing her eyes, she slowly approached you. “Tell me, were you the Imanity who managed stepped foot inside the private library of the Eastern Federation? The one who was allowed to read whatever and however many books they pleased?”

You worriedly bit the inside of your lip in realization that the person she was referring to was indeed you.

“Er… yes. The Werebeasts and I struck a deal and access to their library was my reward for providing my knowledge on the weaponry other nations use.”

In an instant, her suspicion immediately faded away and her eyes lit up. She stepped even closer until her face was merely inches away from yours. Your body stiffened and you felt the burning heat spread across your face as she examined you even more.

“Hmm,” she hummed softly. “Despite your rather tattered appearance, you’re not just the average Imanity, are you?”

“Well, um, I wouldn’t quite say that-”

“Listen here, human. Since you have shown such great promise, I, Jibril, shall offer a lowly Imanity such as yourself the opportunity to take part in a game with me. If I win, you must use your access to the library of the Eastern Federation to grant me all the knowledge they possess and if you win, I shall provide you all the information on all the nations I’ve been to, including the heavenly nations. Does that sound fair enough to you?”

It was an appealing offer, to say the least, one you couldn’t help but contemplate. Although games weren’t something you partook in often, it was a topic you had heavily studied and you were fairly sure you could hold your ground, no matter the game or your opponent. Yet…

“As tempting as it is, I’m afraid I must decline.”

“Wh-what? Was my offer not of equal worth to you?” she stammered, astounded by your ability to decline her personal request.

“No, that’s not the issue at all. You see, I love my travels and the things I learn from it. Knowing everything about nations I’ve yet to visit makes traveling almost pointless and because of that, I’ll have to kindly decline your offer.”

You took a step back, bowing your head in forgiveness as she just merely stood there, absolutely stunned by your blatant rejection.

“But… there must be something you’d want in return, yes? Name your price and you’ll have it.”

You thought for a moment on it, though there was nothing really much else you desired that you didn’t want to obtain on your own. Yet your mind kept wandering to the same thing each and every time…

“Do you truly want access to the Eastern Federation’s library?” you inquired.

“Yes! Yes, there’s nothing I want more!” she exclaimed, practically squirming with excitement.

“I do not wish to play a game with you; I’d rather us come to a mutual agreement. Accompany me on my journey, Jibril, and I promise I will allow you to come with me next time I have business within the Easter Federation’s library.”

She merely laughed. “Me? You’re asking that I, Jibril of the Flugels, travel with a lowly  _Imanity?_ ”

“Yes, I do realize it’s a rather odd request, but do consider your only alternative. If not travel with me, you could always just challenge the Werebeasts to a game for the library, though I’m sure someone as knowledgable as you have heard of their immense power. In the end, the decision is up to you.”

Jibril weighed her options and quickly deduced that the method she despised most was the only sure-fire way of ensuring she obtained the knowledge she desired. As must as she hated the idea of it, it was her best option.

“Hmph,” she said distastefully, crossing her arms. “I suppose I can grace you with my presence for the time being, but you better deliver on your end of the bargain, human.”

“I would never dare even think of cheating you, Jibril.”

And thus a fateful relationship began.

* * *

Years passed since that day, though the bond between you and her only strengthened during that time. An arrangement that was originally only meant to be short term lasted a whole lifetime. Someone you looked up to (and admittedly slightly feared) slowly became someone you loved. Though despite everything, the shared love between you two was not enough to break the chains of time.

Time held no meaning to an immortal Flugel like Jibril. No matter how many centuries passed by, she would never be affected by the curse of aging, albeit the same couldn’t be said for you. Despite your drastic change in appearance, she continued to stick by you through thick and thin, forever unwavering by your side. It was a special love that couldn’t easily be shaken, even when she was forced to witness you on your death bed.

“Please, [name], I’ve read of a special form of magic that can be obtained to increase your lifespan. Even if you only for another few months, please let me obtain it for you.”

You shakily reached your hand up to touch her face; the same face that has yet to change since the day you met her.

“I’m sorry, my dear Jibril, but I have no will to extend a life that I have no regrets with. After all, I’ve gotten to spend the last decades of my life side by side with you, the love of my life. What more do I have to live for?”

Jibril clasped your hand within hers and brought it to her lips, her warm tears dropping onto your skin. “Continue to live to be with me! Isn’t that good enough?”

“If I was physically able to, I would. But no amount of magic could turn an ordinary human into an immortal being like yourself. Even if I was to increase my lifespan now, I would eventually perish like everyone else before me.”

She could no longer maintain her composure. For the first time in centuries that she was alive, Jibril broke down and felt true despair. She collapsed onto the bed beside you and buried her face into your chest with heavy sobs wracking her body.

“I love you, Jibril,” you said softly, tears brimming in your eyes.

Even between her sobs, she still managed to choke out her final words to you. “I love you, too… you foolish, foolish human...”


End file.
